


El idiota del que me enamore

by Dunkelmo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Crocodile decide descansar en una isla, pero no esperaba que buggy tubiera la misma idea.
Relationships: Buggy/Crocodile (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	1. Casualidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3

Crocodile estaba sentado en el puerto de una isla, hace mucho que queria relajarse un poco y una buena obcion era quedarce unos dias en una isla poco conosida. Ya que esta no estaba tan actualizada sobre las recompensas de piratas y ademas la marina no se encontraba hay.  
Su relajacion duro poco, pues escucho como unas personas discutian detras sullo, descubrio que ese era buggy, quien les decia a sus compañeros que se fueran a otra isla, pues el queria estar solo.  
Crocodile se quedo observandolo por un largo tiempo, pues tardo en reconoserlo como ese payaso inutil que escapo con el de la prision.  
Buggy se percato de esa constante mirada detras suyo y justo al boltear se estremecio al encontrar los ojos de ese hombre tan tenebroso de aquella vez en la prision.  
\- ho..hola, Dijo buggy un poco asustado y nervioso.  
Claro que crocodile lo ignoro y bolteo su vista a el mar, pues aun que le molestara la presencia de buggy, no planeaba irse de hay.  
Buggy hizo lo mismo, pues penso que crocodile se hiba a ir de hay, pero paso el tiempo y no lo hizo. Como a buggy no le gustaban los silencios incomodos, se acerco a crocodile muy lentamente y se sento a su lado.  
\- hola, ¿me recuerdas?  
Buggy fue de nuevo ignorado por crocodile y esto le molesto.  
\- oye te estoy hablando  
Crocodile bolteo a verlo enojado, probocando que buggy se asustara, pero aun asi buggy no se fue.  
\- s..soy buggy, ¿no me recuerdas?  
Un momento de silencio paso y crocodile abrio la boca.  
\- si, recuerdo a cierto payaso inutil  
Buggy esta vez en serio se enojo, pues soportaba todo menos que se burlaran de su nariz.  
\- ¡¡eres un idiota y te prometo que no te bolvere a hablar!!  
Buggy se fue enojado del puerto, dejando a un solo, pero sonriente crocodile, pues su reaccion le habia parecido graciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	2. Inercia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que este ship es uno de mis favoritos.

Crocodile se encontraba buscando un buen restaurante, pues tenia mucha hambre, pero era bastante estricto con la comida.  
En su vista paso un buggy pensativo, pues este al igual que crocodile buscaba un lugar para comer.  
Crocodile sonrio un poco, al ocurrirsele molestarlo un rato, pues le habia demostrado que era facil de enojar y que sus reacciones eran bastante exageradas.  
\- que casualidad pequeño payaso  
Buggy reconocio esa molesta voz y enfadado bolteo su vista hacia el.  
\- ¿que demonios quieres?  
\- nada en especial, solo buscaba un restaurante  
Buggy al oir eso, dio media buelta y se fue por otro camino, claro que crocodile lo siguio.  
\- ¿por que me estas siguiendo?  
\- ya te lo dije, busco un buen restaurante  
Buggy se irrito mucho, asi que dio un paso inesperado y se devio de camino, pero al darce cuenta ya estaba dentro de un restaurante y crocodile estaba detras de el.  
Un mesero se acerco a ellos y les pregunto si venian juntos, a lo que crocodile sin permiso de buggy confirmo que venian juntos.  
El mesero les pidio que lo acompañaran, a lo que buggy no tuvo obcion y se sento junto a crocodile.  
\- nunca te perdonare esto  
Crocodile echo una risita y simplemente miro a buggy.  
\- bueno estamos juntos y casualmente entramos al mismo restaurante, siento que debo invitarte esta comida  
Buggy miro enojado a crocodile, pues eso el lo tomaba como una forma de decirle muerto de hambre.  
\- se que hiciste esto aproposito, no te agas el idiota  
Crocodile miro con burla a buggy, enojandolo al instante y logrando que el payaso se lebantara de la mesa.  
Buggy no se quedaria hay a segur recibiendo burlas por parte de ese hombre, pero fue detenido justamente por el antes mencionado.  
\- ¿que quieres?  
Buggy no recibio respuesta, en cambio recibio un pequeño empujon dejandolo sentado y una sonrisa por parte de crocodile.  
\- quedate a comer, yo pagare la cuenta  
Crocodile se fue sin decir mas, dejando a un confundido buggy atras y claro que crocodile tambien estaba sorprendido por su misma reaccion, que habia cometido por simple inercia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por resistir mis faltas ortograficas.


	3. Atraccion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo jiji

Crocodile caminaba a lo largo de la isla, sin rumbo alguno, se preguntaba el por que sus extrañas ganas de molestrar a buggy y el por que su sentimiento de querer darle algo a el.  
Lebanto su vista del suelo y se encontro con aquel hombre que llenaba su mente, sonrio y se hacerco al el por inercia.  
Toco delicadamente el hombro de aquel payaso, probocando sin querer un escalofrio por parte de el antes mencionado. Buggy bolteo algo asustado, pero ese miedo se transformaria en enojo al ver quien era el que habia tocado su hombro.  
\- si que tengo mala suerte  
\- mas bien el destino nos quiere juntos  
Buggy se sorprendio ante eso y sin que quisiera un leve, pero notable sonrojo aparecio en su rostro.  
\- ¿te has sonrojado?  
Crocodile sonrio de ternura, pues ese sonrojo le habia parecido muy lindo.  
\- ¡¡¡SI Y QUE!!!

Crocodile estallo en risa ante esa reaccion, de verdad que aun que no quisiera, habia comensado a sentir atraccion por buggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta qui :3


	4. Un gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ;)

Buggy se encontraba de nuevo viendo el puerto, en su vista paso esa persona que lo enojaba mucho, pero esta vez crocodile se veia distraido, asi que se acerco a el.  
\- hola  
Crocodile un poco sorprendido se volteo, encontrandose con la persona en la que estaba pensando.  
\- ¿deceas algo?  
\- no  
Crocodile no respondio, pues esta vez no tenia ganas de molestarlo, ya que habia descubierto que sentia algo por ese idiota.  
Buggy sin importarle mucho el no tener respuesta, se sento junto a crocodile.  
\- he estado pensando que no iniciamos bien y me gustaria arreglarlo  
Buggy no mentia, pues sentia que le encantaria ser amigo de ese hombre.  
\- ¿y como piensas mejorar nuestra relacion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3


End file.
